disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
2014
]] ''|thumb|250px]] '']] ''|thumb|250px]] '']] ''|right|260px]] ''|right|260px]] ''|thumb|250px]] Theatrical releases *March 21 - ''Muppets Most Wanted *April 2 - The Pirate Fairy *April 4 - Captain America: The Winter Soldier *April 18 - Bears *May 16 - Million Dollar Arm *May 30 - Maleficent *July 18 - Planes: Fire & Rescue *August 1 - Guardians of the Galaxy *October 10 - Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day *November 7 - Big Hero 6 *November 21 - McFarland *December 25 - Into the Woods Television *January 17 - Cloud 9 will premiere on the Disney Channel. *''I Didn't Do It'' will premiere on the Disney Channel. *''Girl Meets World'' will premiere on the Disney Channel. *''Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars'' will premiere on the Disney Channel and Disney XD. *''Star Wars Rebels'' will premiere on the Disney Channel and Disney XD. *''Fish Hooks'' will air its series finale. *''Good Luck Charlie'' will air its series finale. *''ANT Farm'' will air its series finale. *''Star and the Forces of Evil'' will premiere in the Fall. *''Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers'' will premiere in Japan in the spring. Soundtracks *January 28 - Sofia the First: Songs From Enchancia *February 11 - Disney Channel Play It Loud *March 18 - Muppets Most Wanted Theme parks *January 4 - The Celebrate A Dreams Come True Parade had its final performances at the Magic Kingdom. *January 6 - Camp Minnie-Mickey at Disney's Animal Kingdom closes to make way for Avatar Land *January 14 - Changes will be made for My Friend Duffy at Tokyo DisneySea. *January 20 - The new version of My Friend Duffy will play at Cape Cod Cook-Off at Tokyo DisneySea. *March 20 - The Tokyo Disney Resort's 30th anniversary celebrations ends. *Seven Dwarfs Mine Train will open at the Magic Kingdom. Home video releases *February 11 - The Jungle Book (Blu-ray + DVD + Digital Copy and DVD) and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Minnie-Rella (DVD) *February 25 - Thor: The Dark World (Blu-ray + DVD + Digital Copy) *March 11 - Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo: Hippity Hoppity Roo Edition (Blu-ray + Digital Copy and DVD) *March 18 - Frozen (Blu-ray + DVD + Digital Copy) and The Jungle Book 2 (Blu-ray + DVD + Digital Copy) *April - Saving Mr. Banks *April 1 - The Pirate Fairy (Blu-ray + Digital Copy) Video games *''Fantasia: Music Evolved'' *''Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 ReMIX'' Comics *May 2 - Mickey Mouse: The Floyd Gottfredson Library - Outwits the Phantom Blot, Donald Duck: The Carl Barks Library - Trail of the Unicorn *June 7 - The Don Rosa Library: Volume 1 - The Son of the Sun Books *January 7 - Doc McStuffins: As Big as a Whale, Monsters University: Big Monster, Little Monster, Minnie Mouse: Bow-Bot Robot, Sofia the First: Bunny Magic!, Cars: The Easter Buggy, Merida: Legend of the Emeralds, Toy Story Toons: Partysaurus Rex, Planes: Plane Pals, Rapunzel's Pretty Pony, Monsters, Inc.: Puppy Problems!/Sulley Visits the Doctor', Disney Princess: A Royal Easter, Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Shadow Play!, 'Thumper and the Noisy Ducky, 'Disney Princess: Travel Like a Princess *January 14 - Aladdin, The Book of Doof: How to Find an Arch Nemesis and Other Evil Advice, and Sofia the First Read-Along Storybook and CD: Once Upon a Princess *January 21 - Sofia the First: The Royal Games *Feburary 4 - Don't Meddle with Miss Nettle, Jake's Birthday Bash, Muppets Most Wanted: Read-Along Storybook and CD, Disney Doc McStuffins Guess Who, Doc!, and Sofia the First The Enchanted Feast *February 7 - Muppets Character Encyclopedia *February 11 - Muppets Most Wanted: Kermit's Double Trouble, Muppets Most Wanted: The Official Tour Book, and Muppets Most Wanted: The Junior Novel *Feburary 18 - An Amazing Snowman *March 4 - Sofia the First: Royal Lessons, Captain America: The Winter Soldier junior novel, and Sofia the First: Sofia Takes the Lead *March 11 - Mickey & Friends: Huey, Dewey, and Louie's Rainy Day Adventure, Iron Man vs. Whiplash *March 18 - Doc McStuffins Leilani's Lu'au *March 25 - Lost in the Museum *April 1 - Kingdom Keepers VII *April 8 - The Art of the Disney Golden Books *April 15 - The Good Dinosaur Junior Novelization *June 3 - Planes: Fire and Rescue: Read-Along Storybook and CD, Planes: Fire and Rescue: The Junior Novel *July 1 - The Birthday Disaster *July 22 - Ariel's Royal Wedding/Aurora's Royal Wedding, M Is for Monster *August 5 - Star Wars: Rebels Read-Along Storybook and CD, Star Wars: Rebels Picture Book, Untitled Star Wars Rebels sticker book, Untitled Star Wars Rebels junior novel, Untitled Star Wars Rebels chapter book, Untitled Star Wars Rebels Level 1 Early Reader book, Untitled Star Wars Rebels Level 2 Early Reader book *August - Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide 2014